Lolita Reaper
by Sesshoumaru0086
Summary: A young child becomes a reaper. Yes you read that right. Eleanor Trendal wants to follow her beloved parents in death, but winds up in the Reaper Realm instead for obvious reasons. Unable fend for herself like most grim reapers, William takes the position of her caretaker. For him, it brings back harsh memories but at the same time, aids a budding romance. Rating subject to change.
1. Baby Shinigami

**Chapter One: Baby Shinigami**

William was mulling over his paperwork as usual. There seemed to be a bit of high energy about the department today but he couldn't really pinpoint why that was, nor did he care.

"Wiiiill~ I finished my paperwork, darling!" Grell burst in without knocking….as she usually does.

"You know, there is such a thing as…hold on. You're finished?" he blinked accepting his work making sure to go over the tiniest detail for mistakes. "You've been rather quick all day. I do hope in your haste you made no mistakes on these…"

"Of course not! I have a manicure appointment at 4 pm, still need to visit the hairdresser for a small trim, and I need to get to Macy's before it closes! I must have their new–"

"Alright, alright I get it!" William cut the flamboyant reaper's sentence shooing her; a hint of mild humor shadowed his voice. "Go on then, you're free to leave,"

"Yay! Thank you!" she quipped cheerfully and bounded out his office door. As soon as she was gone a smile played on the uptight reaper's face.

 _Stop making me fall for you, damn redhead…_ his expression grew softer the more deep he got into thinking about her. It took a while, but Grell's girlish whims were becoming more cuter as the days passed and she was finally starting to grow on this work-stressed reaper.

After a brief moment more, he sighed and filed Grell's completed paperwork away. "Back to work,"

"Hey Boss!" Ronald came in without knocking. Causing said boss to jump in his seat. One of the reasons why he'd LIKE people to knock before entering. It's not so startling…

"You know Ronald, there's a mannerism called 'knocking'. You should try it,"

"Ahh sorry, Mr. Spears for barging in like that but," Ronald came in. His voice seemed rather troubled and just didn't seem like himself when stating his business. "We have a new reaper,"

"A new reaper?" William thought he heard wrong. Could they finally catch a bit of a break from being so short handed? It was good news to him! To be honest, it had been a while since he trained new recruits. Lately, there weren't enough numbers of them to hold a full class so he would train them one by one. "Well don't just stand there, bring them in!"

"Er…she's…already in here, sir…" Ronald said looking behind him for the person they were talking about. "C'mon, don't be shy. He won't bite I promise,"

William was perplexed that Ronald's gaze was fixed downward. As if looking at something that wasn't even as tall as his desk. The supervisor had to stand to see that his subordinate was talking to a little girl who couldn't have been more than six years old gripping onto his pants in shyness. The mood in the room started to grow rather tense as a slew of questions rose in him.

"A…a child?!" William whispered in complete and utter surprise. There was no mistaking it, the small child's eyes were that of a reapers and to top it off, a small pair of training glasses adorned her face. They seemed too big for her, however. _To become a reaper…that means she…but she's so young!_

Another astonishing factor he found as he looked over her, she had bandages around her neck about the same place where her black hooded cloak with kitty ears was tied like shoe laces. Her dress that was just barely peeking from underneath was white with red trim and decorated with strawberries bunched up like flower bouquets. Her clothing said she was a child of upper middle class if not aristocratic. Even down to her pastel pink opaque tights and bright red patent leather shoes. To be honest, it looked like Grell had dressed her. But the superior caught sight of the red reaper peeking in his door holding a look of complete surprise. As with some other reapers standing far behind her.

"Uh…sir? Here's her cinematic record…" he handed him his report book. A very thin file compared to the usual books that contained files for new reapers. Of course this child has barely begun to have a memory for herself.

William shook out of his dumbfounded stupor. "Ronald, you worked this case?"

"Yes sir," his mood was somber. Reapers dealt in all sorts of deaths including deaths of children, but to bear witness to a child doing that to themselves, then have to bring them in after being sentenced to a grueling life as a grim reaper… Even the greatest and most experienced of reapers would have a hard time with this. William included. This was their punishment. "She…crawled into a coffin to do it. Though the motive is still unclear to me," Ronald added.

William sighed a little. "Grell, if you're going to come in, please do so you can shut my door. I'm starting to get annoyed at the growing attention," he looked to the redhead that was standing stock still at the entrance to his office.

The expression on her face was no different than Ronald's. Grell did as told and wordlessly shut her supervisor's door, coming closer to where they all were standing. The little one turned to see who was coming in and really couldn't help but stare at her. Grell just gave a small smile in return. "Um..h-hello!" she greeted the small one. Grell never lied when she said 'Children weren't her thing'; she was becoming rather nervous and self-conscious as to why the little girl was tilting her head in wonder just staring at the red reaper.

"Now then…" He understood what Ronald would be going through though he hasn't really had to take on a case like this himself. For a rookie to have to handle it however, just seemed too cruel. "Why don't you go take a break? I'll have to get started…" he offered as his only way for the rookie reaper to cope.

"I'm fine, sir. I'm just a little tired hearing her being sentenced in the courts. I'd rather help iron this out right now," Ronald said. In the court, he had to hold her up over the stand so the judge could see her and tell her properly that she's sentenced to become a grim reaper. "Oh, you should know she can't talk. I think it has something to do with how she took her life," he made a motion to his neck with his finger. "I tried talking to her earlier and she _wants_ to speak, but no voice comes out," he could feel the grip she had on his pants release and looked down. Seems she found better shelter under Grell's big red coat.

Grell sort of twitched feeling the young one hug her leg. Not that she disliked it, she just wasn't used to children. "Oh my…taken a liking to me have you?" she smiled down at the little one despite her nervousness. There was an air of kinship about the little one that she started to feel. She couldn't exactly tell why though. But it did make her a little less nervous than she already was.

"That might be because you resemble her mother. This is Eleanor Trendal. Daughter to Caroline and Augustine Trendal, owners of Trendal Trading Co." William said as he read the file containing her information. "Or she was. Her parents were slaughtered just a couple of months ago. Mrs. Trendal had a man that was obsessed with her and he took it out on both her and her husband. He couldn't bring himself to kill the child, so the coward leaves her to discover their bodies the next morning," he told them recalling the incident. "I was the one working that case,"

Grell had a hand on her heart. Almost like she wanted to cry. Looking down at the little one she could feel her heart go to pieces. Eleanor's parents must've loved and spoiled her rotten and Grell could tell the little one loved her parents all the same. Then to see them like _that_. Even Grell would've 'become a reaper' at that age. _Poor thing even had it torment her for a couple of months before she finally did it…_ she gave the small little reaper a gentle rub on her hooded head feeling the empathy rush into her. At this point, all her plans were going to wait until tomorrow. Even though she wasn't directly involved in her case, she felt a need to help with Eleanor in any way she could.

A sudden ring from William's office phone startled all of them from their thoughts. Will picked up the phone and started talking to what sounded like one of the higher ups. Both Grell and Ronald looked around awkwardly as he spoke on the phone. From the sounds of the conversation, it was about Eleanor's case. Grell saw Will take a heavy sigh that couldn't be heard.

Will bid the one on the other end a good day and hung up the phone. Immediately afterwards pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well that was about how to go about training Eleanor,"

"Wait…you're still going to train her?" Grell asked. The question was certainly what Ronald had in mind of asking too, but he wasn't as straight forward with his boss like Grell was.

"That's my job as manager, Grell." he answered trying to figure things out. "Though, it's not so much training her as it is _raising_ her…since she obviously can't live on her own,"

"Can they really do that to you though, sir?" Ronald asked. Of course he wouldn't feel comfortable with suddenly being ordered by his boss to take care of a child. Perhaps management shouldn't be something he should aim for.

"They're higher ups, Ronald. They can do anything. And they probably chose me because I have experience with having a child," he said with a small pang in his chest. _They're really trying to make this reaper business more agonizing for me aren't they?_ he could feel his teeth grit.

"You do?!" Grell asked immediately. Though this question went unanswered as William came around his desk and knelt down at to the little one still hugging Grell's leg. Eleanor shied and tried to hide behind Grell more as he drew close.

"Don't worry, dear. Ronald's right, I don't bite," he made the softest expression that both Grell and Ronald have never seen him make. "Those higher ups were probably really harsh in speaking to you, huh?"

Eleanor let her defenses down a bit at William's soft comforting voice. She nodded her head as a yes in response to his question. She then made a really sad face because it did sound like everyone had been doing nothing but reprimanding her over what she _thought_ was playing with a knife.

"Well. What you did wasn't really the right thing to do…but it doesn't mean you can't fix it. Right?" he asked the mute little girl who looked at him with hopeful eyes just then. "You see. _All_ of us are here because we did something wrong like that. And we're working to fix our mistake," William continued trying to ease the scared little one's mind. "What you did was no different that what some of us had done…And we're gonna help you fix it, okay?"

Grell's heart warmed seeing the display happening right at her feet. She never saw William talk so calm and gentle. And she never thought she'd like it! The red reaper ALWAYS admired Will's cold demeanor, but now that she's seen him so soft and kind, she wasn't so sure anymore. Her hands clasped in front of her chest as she watched. Heart soaring.

What happened next was even more surprising. William held out both his hands to Eleanor. To which she greatly accepted and wrapped her little arms around him to lift her up. William could feel the exhausted sigh leave her little body as she felt real warm human contact for the first time in quite a long while. "Poor thing, you're probably really tired from being in those cold courtrooms all day," _and being around rather cold people, I'm sure_ he mused as he held her little form to his body, patting her back softly. The painful pang in his heart grew as doing these actions were bringing forth some rather bittersweet memories.


	2. A Reaper's Reason

A Reaper's Reason

Eleanor was snuggled up on the lounge Will had in his office. Like most executive offices, his was lavished with furniture like elegant bookcases, large wooden desk, and even a big window to the open air outside. A reward of taking on the arduous task of being of the Management department. Speaking of arduous tasks, his next one was snoozing where Will himself likes to nap during breaks. The gentle ticking of his grandfather clock lulled her to sleep. Will had gone over and draped his blazer over her like a blanket even though she still wore her hooded cloak. Dispatch offices were always so cold no matter what season they were in.

Eleanor seemed restless most of the day. Which was understandable. First, she lost her parents, had to move with an aunt with too many children, and _now_ no sound will come out of her mouth anymore and she's in another realm where the first thing anyone does was tell her she was punished. Well beside Ronald who brought her in. He was funny, nice, and held her hand when she had to meet all those scary men on the bench. The higher ups were scary and she can't find her parents. Weren't they supposed to be here? That's why she 'played' with that knife. Her aunt said her Mommy and Daddy were in heaven. This is heaven...right? After the grownups talked a lot both Ronald and Grell left. So she was with the other really nice man that said would help her. And Grell left her big red coat for Eleanor to hold onto. In which she was using as a pillow or security blanket.

 _She smells like Mommy. She kinda looks like Mommy, but her voice is deeper and her smile is a little scary. And she dresses like Daddy does for some reason so I know she's not Mommy. But still...She's really pretty like Mommy,_ Eleanor pondered snuggling the red coat. She managed to nap a little. But she was just too restless and would wake up every couple of hours.

Will had some overtime that night, obviously. And every once in awhile cast an assuring glance to their new reaper. Sometimes he would catch her awake, but looking down or staring into the distance. He couldn't imagine how scared, sad, and confused she was and the best thing he could offer to do is make her feel as comfortable as possible; letting her try to rest through the night. 20% chance she'd actually get any sleep, but at least she was trying.

There was a soft knock before the one that Eleanor was starting to miss tiptoed through the door. _She came back! Her name is Grell, right?_ She thought sitting up in place. Grell had white boxes in her hands. The kind that children's clothes would come in.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you! I was trying to be quiet," she smiled at the little one. "Will, I came back with some clothes for her! They're my old kids clothes, but still things she could wear until I can get her some proper clothes," she told William who was stretching from being crouched over his work all night.

"Grell, you don't have to buy her anything. She's my responsibility, though I'd appreciate if they gave me some sort of grant to help take care of her," William sighed. It wasn't that he wasn't fond of Eleanor, it was more the fact that taking care of a child that has no clothes, no toys or playthings, and no way of getting a proper education unless William homeschooled her, was going to be very challenging without proper funding. And it wasn't like he put 'Surprise Foster Parenting' in his budget for this month. Guess this is what they called part of the punishment?

"I know, but I wanna help! Poor little thing is scared and all alone in this world and I'm sure she still doesn't know what this place really is. Besides, two parents are better than one, right?" Grell beamed making her way to the lounge where Eleanor spent most of her day trying to rest off her fatigue. The little one sat up to greet her and see what was in the boxes.

"Two...parents?" William's eye twitched in annoyance. "Grell, we're not playing 'house' this is serious you know," he got annoyed thinking all she was doing was using Eleanor to get closer to him on the romance front.

"Of course it is! That's why I went over to Mother's house and got some of the old clothes she had stashed away. Then had them dry cleaned to get the attic smell out," she replied totally oblivious to why Will was finding annoyance with her previous statement. Will remembered Grell's parents followed her in death becoming reapers as well so their home was there in the reaper's realm. "Besides….there's just something about her that makes me feel a kinship with this girl. I don't what it is…just an odd feeling because usually I don't do good with children," Grell lightly chuckled opening one of the boxes to look at one of the refreshed outfits.

Will blinked as that statement seemed it was purely coming from the heart just because of the way she said it. He blinked again at the outfit Grell was holding. "Grell. Those clothes are suited for little boys," he looked with small confusion at the long sleeve dress shirt with short slacks and suspenders. Most little boys wore these with loafers and socks that came up to their knees. The superior wore these as well in his youth.

"Don't remind me," her face sank. "Like I said I'll buy her some new little dresses, don't worry! This is just for now," she pulled out hair clips with little red bow ties on them. "I figured if I put these in her hair, she could still be feminine while having to wear this. It'll match her tights and cute little red shoes she came in with," Grell of course was taken with the little one's outfit that she came in with, or what she could see of it anyway. Eleanor still had yet to remove her hood.

Eleanor in the meantime looked at the clothes Grell had and frowned. _I have to wear these? I'm not a pageboy!_ She huffed in her head.

"Aw I know how you feel, I didn't like these clothes either," Grell sympathised with the little one who had a scowl on her face for obvious reasons. "But it's just for now and look! I got these cute little ribbons we can put in your hair! Wanna try them on?" Grell said coming down to her level showing her the bows.

Eleanor smiled at the little bows, they really were cute! She nodded at Grell with the same big smile to tell her she'd like to try them on.

"Yay!" Grell quipped at her approval. She then began to untie Eleanor's hood, being careful of the wound on her neck. "Oh I just know you'll look ador-" the red reaper stopped in her tracks when she pulled off said outerwear and all that left her mouth next was a small excited squeal.

"Sh...she's a redhead!" Grell yelped being killed with absolute cuteness. "A cute little redhead just like me growing up!" her hands going through Eleanor's sweet little crimson locks. Her hair was short and actually styled much like Grell's was in her youth. She really did bear an uncanny resemblance with the red reaper.

"I do remember telling you, you resemble her mother," William stated with a little exasperation. "Losing our memory are we?"

"Oh hush!" she shot back at his teasing. "And you didn't say her mother was a redhead! I thought you meant she was a real posh lady like me,"

William's eyebrow quirked. "A posh lady?" his sarcasm spoke in more ways than one. Thankfully it went unheard as Grell was lost in the cuteness overload. Though he would admit to gaining some affection for her, he still found it odd that Grell addressed herself as a woman while he knew her as a man. Little more time perhaps.

"Ah and this dress is just so darling! Suitable for a lovely red child! Awww I'm jealous, I wish I had something like this growing up," Grell continued to fawn over her. "You're just so cute I could eat you up!" she said now nuzzling the little reaper and gave a little peck on her forehead.

This made Eleanor laugh and beam a bright smile that both of them had yet to see after her being so sad. _Hey stop! That tickles! Hee hee!_

"Oh look Will! She has such a pretty smile!" Grell couldn't help smiling with her.

Eleanor's laugh had no voice, but it was not too hard to tell she was laughing. William gave another soft expression watching Grell interact with the child and seeing her finally find some joy and happiness. _Thank you, Grell…_

mMmMm

A little while later, Eleanor finally managed to have a peaceful rest with her head on Grell's lap. William just managed to finish his paperwork and was putting it in all in the proper places before he got up to get ready to go home. He was going to hate disturbing Eleanor to carry her home with him.

"Say Will," Grell began in a soft voice. "I'm curious. You said you had experience with having a child. Is that true?"

William rose an eyebrow at her question. Well she did ask it before, but he was busy trying to calm Eleanor. "Yes that's true. When I was of the living world I had a wife and daughter,"

"Oh I see..." that reply sounded sadder than Grell intended. But of course she couldn't help feeling a little jealous and perhaps invalidated by that fact.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," he teased in a mocking tone.

"No! I just never knew that, that's all!" She countered. A bright blush on her face.

"Remember that was well over 100 years ago. Both my wife and daughter have passed," he reminded Grell of the consequences of their immortality and watching the loved ones left behind age and die while they stayed the same. Part of a reaper's punishment. "Not only that. They were….my reason,"

"Your reason? You mean she's the reason you…" Grell asked feeling her heart sink a little more. A reaper's reason was always very sensitive and heart wrenching. Even though Grell and Will had known each other for 100 years, she never knew what his reason was.

"Yes. You see…." He began. "I loved Amber and we started out lovingly. Things got a little hectic after Mabel was born, but we still made it work. I became a business tycoon. Pouring over books and numbers of the stock market helping our business fly because that business was supporting our little family's dreams. But It just wasn't enough." he sighed getting up to stretch and gather his things to go home. It was just past midnight.

"Oh William," Grell had a hand on her heart. "Surely you did all you could! I know you did!"

"I thought I did too. But then Amber served me with divorce papers and took my 10 year old Mabel with her. Saying that if I didn't have time for her, I definitely would neglect my daughter. So she went off got a new husband and Mabel had a new Daddy," he replied pulling on his blazer. "It was then I regretted not touching or kissing Amber as much as I should have or playing with Mabel and seeing her reach her milestones. It's precisely why I gained some liquid courage that night and lept off the 20 story building that my business was run out of,"

Grell's heart clenched so bad she thought it was going to stop. "Oh William…"

"Now now, I don't need your pity. It was a long time ago and I have a new life here as a reaper. Making sure you don't cause me anymore overtime as well as our new little reaper are my only concerns right now,"

Grell only huffed in response at his first concern. Still, her heart just pulled so much hearing that. After William got his briefcase in hand, he went over to Eleanor and lifted the sleepy little one out of the red reaper's lap. "She really has to go home with you, huh?"

"Yes she does. Even though I don't have proper accommodations for a little girl, but I'll make it work somehow. You should head home. I need you here no later than 7 am, got it?"

"7 am!?" Grell tried not to shout in her surprise. "Why so early?"

"You have 20 reaps tomorrow and I want all their paperwork in by the time you clock out. No excuses or it's overtime."

"Gah! You're such a slave driver!"


	3. Family Books

**Family Books**

 **A/N: This one is a bit short, but for the next chapter to happen I need to cut it off where I did. It might seem a bit rushed and I probably got the numbers wrong...but I'm sure it's fine. Also, I was listening to** **Si Deus Me Relinquit from the Black Butler soundtrack to get a real feel for the later part. I'm evil I know.**

"Eleanor! Breakfast is ready!" Will called down the hall. And it wasn't too long before the pitter patter of her feet ran into the kitchen and climbed up on a chair in her pajamas. The ones Grell let her borrow. "Would you like milk or orange juice this morning?" Will had to learn to look at her and hold up said choices when asking because he wouldn't get an answer from the mute one otherwise.

Eleanor eagerly pointed at the milk. "Ah, milk it is." Will replied with a smile pouring her a small glass with a straw. "I think you'll like what we have this morning," he said setting down a plate of chocolate chip pancakes. Eleanor smiled at the meal and allowed herself to smell the chocolate before digging into it. William gave a soft smile watching her for a bit before retrieving his own breakfast of eggs and toast.

"Be sure to take drinks between bites, don't want to hurt your wound now," William reminded her. Eleanor answered with a smile and a nod. It scared him when she ate her food a little fast and her esophagus pushed against her wound making it hurt and bleed. He wasn't sure just how long it would take for the wound to heal. Normally reapers healed very quickly, but since this was the wound that made her cross over to this world, it would take much longer. Perhaps one day he would hear her voice, but it was a long time for that to even be a possibility.

Wasn't too much longer before breakfast was done and they had to get ready for work. Eleanor followed William around like a baby chick going to GA to pick up his scythe. All the ladies there squealed as they watched the pair.

"Ahh! Isn't she just adorable?"

"She really loves following Mr. Spears, doesn't she?" these were the whispers floating among the gossip hens. One particularly unsettling one was "I wonder if Mr. Spears could use a 'mommy' for her" "Mr. Spears seems so approachable now, I should give it a shot!". It made his eye twitch and he could tell there was a certain red reaper that was getting rather agitated by these godawful whispers. He was just thankful that Grell wasn't anywhere in GA when he'd gotten there. He found her later in her office working on her sundries.

 _Well that's a first…_ Will mused when he passed by the open door to her and Ronald's office.

"Well hello Eleanor! How are you this morning?" he heard Grell say. William looked behind to find his shadow took a detour from following him into their office.

The supervisor sighed. This was every morning and he couldn't bring himself to tell a six year old not to disturb the other workers.

"Yoho it's the Squirt!" Ronald greeted her as he came into his assigned office. She was greeted with a fun toss in the air by the rookie reaper. Maybe William shouldn't stop this morning ritual. It seemed these two really knew how to make her smile and happy despite her interrupting their work. "How's living with the ol' boss? Must be a real bore, huh?"

"I resent that remark Ronald," William said as he waited for them to finish greeting the little one for the day.

Grell laughed and Ronald quipped an 'oops' as he set the new little red head back down. "Anyway, back to work you two. Eleanor, it's time for more training, let's be off," William said calling Eleanor to his side once more. She gave a one more little wave before following the superior out.

"You know Ronald," Grell began after they left. "Seeing William that fatherly is just so precious isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think she opened him up a little for us to see that big soft spot of his. It is rather cute! But I dare say that I'd still wouldn't like to be burdened on short notice like that,"

"He seems to be taking it rather well," _It was probably ingrained into him so long ago…_ Grell's mused.

mMmMm

Grell's curiosity was getting the better of her. It had been bugging her ever since that night she found out William's reason. "I know he's not telling me everything and DAMN I'm going to kick myself for this," she said going into the Reaper's Library after hours. It wasn't really against the rules to be here so late, but reapers don't like going here at night. Something about being big, empty, cold….and really dark with pretty much the only light that existed would be from a lantern you're carrying or the moonlight from the huge windows.

"Even I get chills from being here so late...but I'm on a mission!" she said searching through the books. She stopped off at a specified section where cinematic records of grim reapers were found. Only management officers were allowed in, but Grell actually memorized the combination to the lock before she was demoted. She was just thankful she couldn't sense anyone else around. Particularly the owner and those he was involved with.

"William Theodore Spears, Born in London to Thomas and Wilma Spears. October 3rd,1758….. October 3rd?! Little prat that was a couple of months ago! He could at least let me wish him a happy birthday! Ah! Focus...let's get to where he's married…" Grell mused reading his report. "Death god...this is the only time I ever felt guilty...Ah here. In 1777, he married Amber Handel and in 1779 was stepfather to… Wait a minute. Stepfather?" Grell felt her heart just drop. "No...no that was reported wrong surely," she said now picking up Mabel's cinematic record. "Mabel Spears. Born in marital scandal to Amber Spears and Barry Longfellow in 1779…"

The red reaper could hear her heart in her ears. "Marital...scandal…." the words made her feel sick. "An affair?" Her hands now shaking, one last piece of information she dared to find out was in Amber's book. And just as she suspected, "Remarried to Barry Longfellow in 1789…..the year William passed away…" she remembered that year vividly as it was the same year she herself had passed.

Grell was trembling so much the books she was holding fell to the floor with a thump that was heard across the entire library. Tears poured out of her eyes and unceasingly onto the cover of William's book. Nothing has ever shook her very soul other than this. Anger, grief, sorrow, despair all flowed through her body. She could only imagine how William himself felt that day.

"His reason," Grell tried to hold back her sobbing though she was quickly losing that fight. "His reason wasn't because she divorced him for supposedly neglecting her. His...his reason was...for ten years, ten _long_ years...he thought the family he was raising belonged to him! The family he thought loved him _was never his at all…_ " she held her stomach and strongly fought back the urge to vomit. With trembling hands and the remainder of her reaper's power, she sent the books away back to their proper places.

"You wretch Amber. WHAT WAS THE POINT?! WHY WOULD YOU LEAD A MAN ON FOR TEN YEARS PRETENDING YOU LOVED HIM?! THEN MAKE HIM SLAVE TO THE BONE DAY AND NIGHT FOR A WIFE AND DAUGHTER THAT WASN'T EVEN HIS? HOW COULD MAKE HIM FEEL SO GUILTY BELIEVING THE DIVORCE WAS HIS FAULT? YOU STUPID BLOODY WHORE I PRAY WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING YOU'RE BURNING BRUTALLY IN HELL WHERE YOU BELONG….BECAUSE YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM!" Grell wailed into the empty library. The echo made her yelling sound twenty times louder. Her sobs making her hyperventilate and desperately rushed out an open window for fresh air; landing softly in the garden below.

"C...calm down, Grell" she pleaded with her aching heart and trembling soul. "This was a long time ago...but...I guess that's why they say never go back and read reaper's records," she felt faint and sick.

 _Why is this even affecting me so badly? It was...over 100 years ago...before I even met him._ Grell mused. _It's because...I love him that much….isn't it?_ Her tears refused to stop falling. Her breath refused to slow down. And her heart refused to stop caring. From an outside view, it would be impossible for her to get so mad about these things now. But she couldn't help it. What she just read was so wretched it shook her very core to the bone.


End file.
